Falso Dios
by ooPACHAoo
Summary: el juego de Akito esta destinado a acabar, despues de siglos de maldicion la esperanza de que todo cambie esta latente... intrigas, secretos, misterios, y porsupuesto amor. KyouXTohru ShigureXAkito
1. Chapter 1

Y: Yuki -K: Kyou -S: Shigure - T: Tohru -M: Momiji -Aya: Ayame -Aki : Akito -H: Hatori -Haru: Hatsuharu

- Ka: Kagura -Ki: Kisa -Ha: Hanajima Saki - U: Uotani Arisa - Hi: Hiro -Me: Hanajima Megumi

Cap1: Turbulencia interna.

Todo a su tiempo Tohru, todo a su ritmo…

…a veces puedes sentir que las cosa corren por el río equivocado pero eso es solo para obtener lo que necesitas para llegar a la meta, siempre lucha y da tu mejor esfuerzo con una sonrisa aunque las luces se vean distantes, dentro de ti y dentro de todo ser hay una luz calida y clara, así que no te rindas y extiende tu mano de corazón…Tohru…todo a su ritmo hija…

…Ya! deja de llorar, crees que con esa apariencia débil podrás con todo, crees que pueda perdonarte, se supone que debías pasar de la soberbia y la necedad! No son tus ojos los que ven por todos? Mírate! No eres mas que una cría llorona¿que me aprovecho de tu debilidad humana? Y tu? No eres tan omnipotente como has de serlo, lo mejor será que te quedes al margen, ya veras como los logro manejar mejor… tu solo espera.

Y: Tohru, Tohru…

K: Demonios porque no despierta! Ee Tohru! Despierta!

S: Vamos vamos niños no se alteren tanto, me enternece ver como se preocupan por ella, pero al parecer solo esta soñando

K: Que dices///

Y: Tohru… buenos días

Eeee? Pero porque están todos aquí º.º?

Y: al parecer tuviste un mal sueño y no te despertabas, pero ya paso, tranquila

T: P..pero que hora es?. O, lo siento lo siento los e preocupado a todos por favor lo siento que tonta e sido-/./-

K: pero porque te disculpas! Todos tenemos malos sueños y tenemos derecho a llorar! No tienes

que disculparte por algo tan tonto!

T: lo siento -/./-

Kyo solo respira profundo para controlar su desesperación…

S: Ha Tohru, y no te preocupes por el desayuno, alguien ya lo ha preparado , solo apresúrate en bajar , yo voy a echarle una miradita a este crío

T: e? si!

K: ya, me muero de hambre no te demores.

Y: te esperamos

Tohru se quedo unos segundos meditando lo ocurrido, estaba medio aturdida por el aterrizaje mundo onírico a tierra, se despabiló y luego de vestirse bajo.

Y quedo sorprendida con lo que vio… todo tipo de platos extraños sobre la mesa muy bien decorados

M: eaa Tohru! Kyo me ha pegadoo! Yo que les he cocinado con todo mi esfuerzo!

K: pero como puedes llamar comida a esta porquería! Todo esta sobrecargado! Que le vaciaste todo lo que pillaste?

M: es que creí que así quedaba mejor! Buaa! TT y yo que me pase toda la mañana decorando los platos buaaaa TT

Tohru: bueno si tiene buen aspecto no puede estar tan malo, además, muchas gracias Momiji

K: pero si no tenias nada que decorar! Para eso te metes a una escuela de artes!

T: esto ha sido mi culpa por favor.. no se desquiten con Momiji.. el solo quiso ayudar… yo fui la que se quedo dormida… discúlpenme..

K: (morado tragando lo que cocino el conejo) ya, si no es para tanto.. por hoy puedo comerlo.. y deja de pedir perdón por todo..

S: jajaja , y cuéntanos Tohru, que te atormentaba tanto que no despertabas

T: pues, no lo se, solo estaba angustiada.. recordé unas palabras que me dijo mi madre una vez y luego, fueron solo regaños algo sin sentido

S: y quien te regañaba?

Y: no crees que es suficiente Shigure? ¬¬

S: lo siento es que soy muy curioso

T: no, no importa pues, la verdad no se quien me era, parecía ser un niño pesado, puede haber sido un recuerdo de infancia del kinder o algo así, realmente sin importancia

S: y que te decía, te veías muy angustiada

M: e Shigure ya basta! Te quieres hacer el pillo para no comer lo que prepare! Buaaa! Buaa!

K: a me enfermas crió del demonio! Lo único que haces es chillar!

M: buaa! Kyo me grita!

Hooolaaa! Buenos diiaass! Aa! Me esperaban con desayuno! Pero que detalle! Fue Tohru? Yo quiero sentarme junto a mi queridísimo hermano menor

Y: y este de donde salio! Que no aprendiste a tocar la puerta!

Aya: es que estaba abierto! Y como mi casa es su casa la suya también es mi casa! No es así Shigure!

S: por supuesto Aya! todo lo mió es tuyo y lo tuyo es mió, aa recuerdas esas noches frías de invierno..

Aya: como podría olvidarlas Shigu

Y: que horror! De que hablan!

H: buenos días

M: Hatori! Prueben mi comida! Esta buenísima!

T: que sorpresa quieren un poco de te?

Aya: claro! Te de tan delicadas manos! Dulce néctar para mis labios (acercándosele seductoramente y sosteniéndole la barbilla)

K-Y: YA BASTA!

Aya: pero que celosos! Jajajaja

T: esto.. yo voy a traer mas te .!

Aya: bueno a lo que veníamos, (entregando unos volantes) esta tarde inauguro mi nueva tienda! Mas grande y moderna, completamente remodelada! La mejor costura y mas de 200 tipos de traje diferentes! Accesorios y videos! Todo para colmar de romanticismo los fogosos corazones enamorados!

Y: accesorios y videos? No pensaras llevar a Momiji y a Thoru a un lugar como ese!

K: ni en broma! Ha de ser un antro de lo peor!

T: ya esta

Aya. Ee Tohru! Mira esto! Te apuntas no? No puedes faltar a la inauguración de mi nueva tienda! Eres mi invitada de honor! Además te e traído un regalo especial para que uses en la fiesta no te puedes negar, de verdad me pondría muy triste si no estas con nosotros .-.-

K: que clase de regalo será? >

Y: prefiero no imaginarlo.. ¬¬

T: esto ee…

M: vamos Tohru! Yo quiero ir contigo!

T: bueno si, claro que voy

S. perfecto! Tenemos fiesta! Que alegría! Habrán mucha chicas de colegialas! Oo colegialas! º¬º

K: QUEE! >/ QUE DICES!

Y: vamos a entrar a mirar el lugar, y si es decente entran Momiji y Tohru, es la condición.

Aya: claro! Jajaja aa el te esta delicioso Tohru, todo lo que haces es perfecto

T: ee.. muchas gracias…pero no es así ejejee

En eso Tohru sin darse cuenta se había quedado pensando mirando a Kyo, cosa que todos habían notado y que comenzaba a incomodar al chico, el sentía todos los ojos pegados a el y ya estaba que hervía

K: a! que les pasa! Ya dejen de mirarme! oye Tohru?.. Tohru?

T: ee////

S: al parecer estorbamos jajaja

Aya: les encantara mi tienda jaja lo se

K: ya cállense! No hablen idioteces! ( Kyo estaba tan nervioso que no se le ocurría como reaccionar, Yuki solo se limitaba a tomar te y hacer como que le resbalaba la situación) ya me hartaron > me voy! ( al techo obvio)

T: no! Ee digo, esto.. lo que pasa es que bueno yoo. Kyo!

M: ya no molesten a Tohru, seguro esta medio dormida aun

T: pues bueno, en realidad un poco…

Aya: (levantándose abruptamente) bueno! Hatori cariño vamos! El te estaba realmente perfecto como tu Tohru, aa ya no puedo esperar a verte con mi regalo puesto, vas a causar infartos jujuju

H: bueno, ya nos vamos. Tohru, descansa un poco si? Adiós.

T: bueno ya es tarde y hay que moverse, a trabajar!

M: si! Y yo le ayudo a Tohru porque es muy buena!

Y: yo también te ayudo Tohru

T: no hace falta todo el jaleo fue por mi culpa así que lo mínimo es que termine con las cosas

Mientras en el techo…

Que se han creído esta tropa de idiotas! Y yo porque tengo que aguantar que me mosqueen? (rojo) me pregunto…, tal vez ni siquiera me veía a mi.. solo estaba volando en su mundo y por accidente miraba hacia donde estaba yo, con lo torpe que es… pero, se veía preocupada…

En la cocina…

T: muchas gracias por la ayuda Yuki

Y: solo lavé los platos, no es gran cosa dime, Tohru, te preocupa algo?

Desde el patio: M: ee Tohru! Ya saque la ropa! Ahora voy a colgarla, mira que bien lo hago!

T: jaja muy bien Momiji! Esta perfecto! Muchas gracias!

Y no estoy distraída

Y: así, entonces puede ser impresión mía…

T: no! No he dicho eso, este, quiero decir.. , tengo una extraña sensación, pero me imagino que el sueño de esta mañana me puede haber dejado un poco sensible, discúlpame si te preocupe, no es nada

Y: ya veo…

T: m, ya que terminamos aquí, voy a hacer las compras para el almuerzo

Y: te acompaño

T: claro, pero primero voy a ver si Kyo esta mas tranquilo.. después de todo se fue al techo por mi culpa..

Y: …claro…

En el techo…

Tohru se asoma desde la escalera con una sonrisa y se sienta junto a Kyo, mientras este solo se hace el dormido.

T: Kyo.. quería pedirte disculpas, lo siento si te puse en una situación incomoda, no fue mi intención, de verdad…

K: tu sabes que no tienes que pedirme disculpas…

T: (se quedo mirando a Kyo un instante muy seria)

K: (sentándose) vamos a ver, dime, que pasa, algo te tiene mal.

T: e/º/º/ bueno yo, no lo se … (mirando hacia abajo y sonrojando a Kyo)

K: (rascándose la cabeza impaciente) si tienes algún royo conmigo.. dime, no me enojo

T: es que de verdad (mirándolo a los ojos) no es nada, solo.. sentía la necesidad de pedirte perdón.. pero no se porque no me siento tranquila aun… (ahí Kyo bajo un poco la guardia)

K/que pasa, esa mirada, esta llena de emoción, porque se siente así, le abre hecho algo/ Tohru te perdono sea lo que sea (lanzándose hacia ella para mirarla fuertemente y tomarle las manos, cosa que lo avergonzó como es de esperar) si dije algo que te hizo sentir mal no me hagas caso! No me di cuenta!

T: e! no! No Kyo! No me has hecho nada! No me hagas caso tu a mi, estoy medio atontada (lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la chica)

K: P! pero estas llorando ! Y dices que no hice nada!

T: yo! Lo siento! No se que me pasa…

M: ee! Tohru! Ya bajen de ahí! Hay que hacer las compras!

K: vamos.., yo te acompaño.

T: si… lo siento

K: -.-¡

S: aa veo que lograste bajar a este terco, oigan tráiganme un par de paquetes de cigarrillos por favor

K: dudo que nos los vendan ¬¬

M: a mi me los venden , digo que son para mi padre, como soy tan mono me dicen que si jajajaa

Y: no me parece, bueno ya vamos

S: e Yuki, Momiji, mesecito que me ayuden con algo, ustedes vallan a comprar y si logran traerme cigarrillos genial, si no no importa.

K: bien ya vamos…

T: si

Y: porque hiciste eso Shigure…

M: Tohru estuvo llorando verdad?

S: oo Dios, tengo que terminar el capitulo antes de que mi editora venga a llorarme! que dilema…

Y: Shigure…

K: bueno ahora si suelta el royo, te escucho.. y dime la verdad.

T: pues.. no se, desperté con una sensación rara… y por alguna razón, pues..no se

K: aa que no te de pena! >, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. -.-

T/el es tan bueno conmigo.. y yo solo doy problemas../ Kyo, muchas gracias, yo creo que estoy haciendo mucho caso a…

Aki: miren quien esta aquí… Tohru

K: Akito!

Aki: de compras no, por el puesto de allá hay unos nabos enormes, dicen que cocinas bien mujer, me pregunto si será verdad?.., tal vez te lo dicen para no hacerte sentir mal, después de todo eres la obra de caridad de la familia jaja

K: Tenemos que comprar adiós Akito, (tomando posesivamente la mano de Tohru)

Aki: jaja, idiota, se ha visto mujer mas idiota, ya vamonos, tenemos suficiente.

K: ese mal nacido de Akito, e Tohru, no me digas que te afecto lo que dijo? El solo abre la boca para arrojas basura! Es el peor mierda de los mierdas! ( no han notado que aun están tomados de la mano juju )

T: no no, claro que no , esto.. (cara meditativa) será posible que allá conocido a Akito antes? No se… se me hace algo faimliar

K/Akito?… podría ser, vamos, hagamos las compras

T: e mira, es Hanajima y su hermano

Ha: miren que coincidencia…Hum, percibo unas hondas muy fuertes, estas bien Tohru? (mirando las manos entrelazadas)

K: EE! (notándolo y soltándose) / ba!

Me: tienes novio Tohru?

K/que horror y este de que tumba salio, que no son humanos! o,O/

Ha: no son novios…

K: y esta porque se enfada? Oye tenemos prisa!

Ha: &$·"&$!&·! --- ondas ((que miedo!))

T: ya Kyo, ee Hanajima, porque no vienen a almorzar con nosotros

Ha: me encantaría.. pero tengo que llevar las compras a casa.. aa.. Kyo…cuida a Tohru ((mirada espeluznante))

T: bueno, nos vemos ( y se alejan)

Ha: algo extraño hay cerca de estos.. el chico esta igual.. pero Tohru.. tiene algo que me preocupa..

Me: yo creo que si son novios..

Ha: vamos..

ooPachaoo: Que tal, dejen comentarios si? se viene bueno, espero… jujuujuju


	2. inauguracion! Y que paso Akito?

Luego de almorzar y terminar con las cosas de la casa, los rollos de la mañana se fueron olvidando, todo estaba mas normal, con las peleas de los chicos y el aparente ocio de Shigure, aunque todo esto solo era en apariencia.. además.., podría ser que Shigure no sea como todos lo ven?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: inauguracion! . Y que paso Akito?

M: venga Tohru! Puedo pasar? Ya quiero ver como te ves! nn

T: claro, pasa nn

M: aa! Que mona estas! Jajaa! Te ves liadísima! Si fuera mayor me caso contigo nn

T: eejejeje /n/n/

K: ya esta haciendo jaleo este crío! Están listos ?

M: mira que mona esta Tohru! nn

K/O/O/ (disimulando) si…

T: yo yoo este, jejejee /n/n/ (con la aparición de Kyo se puso mas nerviosa y atontada)

S: Veo que ya están listos, estas radiante Tohru! realmente como toda una flor nn

Y: te ves muy linda Tohru nn nos vamos?

T: si nn

Y: y tu despabila gato estúpido ¬¬

K: QUE TE PASA MIERDA DE RATA!

Y: idiota

S: aa la juventud, tan pasional aa, que aires los de hoy, tan frescos, me siento inspirado nn

K: ya cállate!

M: Tohru bailaras conmigo verdad! Y recorreremos el lugar verdad? Pero que bien nos la vamos a pasar! Jajajaja

Ya en el lugar…

K: el mierda de Yuki y yo entraremos a ver que tal esta dentro primero! Ustedes se quedan aquí!

Y: es cierto.. , quien sabe que perversiones puedan haber ahí…-.-

M: aa! Mira Tohru! (entrando mientras los otros hablaban) jaja Ayame! Pero que lindo!

Aya: que alegría tenerlos aquí!

Y: y tu que haces vestido de mujer?

Aya: fue a petición de mis empleadas nn si puedo hacerlas feliz por hoy yo me siento bien nn pero no se queden afuera! Pasen pasen!

Haru: buena Tohru! te vez lindísima!

Ka: Kyo! (directo al cuello del gato) te ves sexy! Cariño! Te extrañe! Viniste por mi!

K: claro que no! Y que tengo de sexy si estoy igual! A! suéltame! Me asfixias!

T: hola Kagura nn

Ka: que bueno que viniste! nn me lo has cuidado muy bien! Si esta cada día mas lindo! nn

Aki: llego la mosquita muerta…

Y: porque no nos dijiste que venia Akito…

Aya: pensé que era obvio, pero por favor compórtense nn

Aki: tu cállate! Dime, que has tenido que hacer para que todos estos estén así contigo? Con esa cara de idiota no entiendo como puedes agradarle a alguien

K: Akito! Maldición ya déjala!(pose de ataque y ultra enojo)

Aki: tu eres el menos calificado aquí para darme ordenes fenómeno! Eres un ingenuo! Quien podría quererte siendo como eres, solo siente lastima por ti! Jaja como no lo comprendes! Bájate de esa nube entupido!

Akito ya estaba como loco, le estaba entrando una de sus crisis de nervios, Yuki aun paralizado por el miedo que siente por el intentaba enfrentarlo, los demás solo observaban con cara de odio hacia Akito, a excepción de Shigure y Hatori que solo miraban serios

Aya: no era el tipo de pasión que esperaba generar en mis invitados, este Akito siempre tan hormonal… -.-

H: guarda silencio.

S: bien nn que tal si bebemos algo para celebrar nn (de expresión juguetona a expresión seria mirando a Akito) no seas tan impulsivo

Aki: métete en tus asuntos Shigure…

S: no entiendo porque te pones así, si al final tu sabes que la culpa es tuya nn

Aki: no mandes esto a terreno personal, esta niña me tiene cansado…

T: yo.. creo que mejor me voy, no quiero causar problemas nn

Aki: sabes, no te vallas, para que veas que no soy tan malo como me pintan, Shigure tiene razón, solo soy un celoso nn

-Pensamiento de todos (que se trae entre manos?)

M: ya vamos a bailar! Mira que lindos trajes! Y esto para que sirve? Es algo pervertido? Mira Tohru! jajaja

T: eee jejejejee / n/n /

Aki: (deteniendo a Kyo) ya sabes, no se te ocurra desobedecerme, te estoy mirando… ( Kyo solo se suelta mirándolo con odio)

Así todos se fueron a recorrer la tienda, era bastante grande, con una decoración glamorosa de distintas épocas muy linda, Shigure se queda junto a Akito

S: (encendiendo un cigarrillo) si sigues así te pondrás viejo antes de tiempo.. (silencio por parte de Akito) y que tal esta Kureno, lo tienes de mascota?

Aki: sabes que no llegare a viejo.

S: que tal si solo por hoy hacemos que estamos bien como cualquier ser humano y nos tomamos un trago nn

Aki: para ti todo tienes una solución simple verdad? Que egoísta.. que egoístas son…

S: no lo creo, solo tratamos de vivir lo mejor posible! Si nos angustiamos por nuestras vidas todo el tiempo, mejor hace rato nos hubiésemos suicidado todos juntos jojojo

Aki: claro, ustedes pueden elegir… yo nací con la soga al cuello

S: Akito… por lo mismo aprovechemos los momentos agradables, como dijo alguien por ahí, ahora estas aquí, y al menos yo quiero estar contigo…

Aki: no me tomes el pelo…

Aya: venga chicos pero que hacen?

Aki: me voy… me siento demasiado cansado como para pelear

Aya: te puedes sentar en mi hermoso sofá de ceda! Yo lo diseñe!

Aki: idiota.. (medio desvaneciéndose)

S: Akito! (afirmándolo)

Aki: suéltame! Me voy y no insistan, y me voy solo! No me hagan enojar!(enojadísimo y agotado)

Todos lógicamente oían atentamente la conversación realmente Akito lucía abatido, se notaba ya que a pesar de estar furioso aun no dejaba tuerto a nadie, daba manotazos, pero brutos

K: va seguro se le pasa, y tu no pongas esa cara.. Tohru?

La chica veía atentamente a Akito, cuando este entre las peleas del déjenme tranquilo invesiles no me toquen, de apoco comenzó a desvanecerse

Todos: AKITO!

Todos corrieron a socorrerlo mientras el apenas audiblemente seguía batallando, Tohru se acerco para sostenerlo pero Kyo y Yuki se lo impidieron, Ayame y Shigure lo sostenían

S: Hatori! Ayúdame vamos, llevémoslo a la casa..

T: Akito…

Aki: (débilmente) no.. te acerques…

S: venga vamos

H: ustedes quédense aquí, si quieren ayudar no vengan.

T: pero!..

Aya: los dejo como en su casa, mis chicas los van a atender de lo mejor nn

H: voy a traer el auto

M: creen que este bien?

Haru: esperemos…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ka: Kyo! Mira! Crees que me vería bien con esto? (mostrando un conjunto de monja)

K: ESTAS LOCA! Como te vas a poner eso! Si eres un demonio!

Ka: AA! Como me dices eso! Si yo te quiero tanto!

H: yo pienso que te verías bien

K: como va a ser! Si ese traje además es una perversión! Míralo!

H: por eso mismo lo digo

Ka: y tu que opinas Tohru! nn

T: puess jejee bueno yo.. creo que hay otros mejores jejeje

Y: pensar que mi hermano es el dueño de esto.. /-/.-/

H: pero si la tienda esta buenísima! Yo ya me e quedado con varios accesorios! Estas correas están de lujo! y que tal este traje de cuero? Me queda perfecto! Además el vestido estilo romanticismo que le regaló a Tohru esta precioso! No puedes negar que aunque Aya tenga defectos es bueno en lo que hace

M: miren quien entra!

: yoo.. /-/-/

T: Ritsu! nn viniste! jaja me alegra mucho

Ritsu: si… y .. y (mirando tímidamente el entorno)

M: jajaja a los shoma nos queda bien la ropa de mujer no? Jajajaja

H: mejor no digas nada ¬¬

Y: hola Ritsu nn

Ritsu: hola Tohru, hola chicos nn, yo.. llegue tarde/ ya se fueron todos! Llegue tarde! Lo siento! Estoy interrumpiendo! No debí venir! Yo lo siento! (lloriqueando)

T: noo! Nooo! No llegaste tarde! Esta perfecto!

Ritsu: yo lo siento! Te incomode con lo que dije! LO SIENTO! AYAME YA SE FUE! ES MI CULPA! NO DEBI VENIR! PIDO PERDON AL MUNDO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!

T: no! Ritsu! esta bien! no llegaste tarde! Ayame ya viene! En serio! Tranquilo!

K: ya cállate! Si chillas molestas! Si no esta todo bien! entiendes?

Ritsu: lo siento…es mi culpa…

Ka: oye Ritsu, Ayame va a demorar, porque no te quedas tranquilito un poco y ves las cosas que hay en la tienda nn que opinas de esto? Crees que me quedaría bien?

K: dale con eso! Te digo que el traje de monja es horrendo! Anda a saber para que lo usan después! Y es de monja! (todos lo miran)

H: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!

K: de que te ríes! (pose de quieres pelear!)

H: de ti gato idiota! (respondiéndole)

M: ya decía que faltaba algo

Ka: e mientras los chicos pelean tomemos algo! nn jajajaa es ilegal pero aprovechemos!

T: no se, después nos sienta mal…

Ka: no! Vamos! Jaja oye Ritsu tomamos bajo tu responsabilidad así que tienes que tomar con nosotras

Ritsu: pero… yo… no quiero

T: yo no creo que sea correcto

Ka: (en una barra improvisada) disculpe puede darnos tres tragos por favor?

Chica: claro, el señor Ayame dejo unos especiales para los menores de edad, siento no poderles dar otra cosa, pero ordenes son ordenes nn

T: mucho mejor nn

Ka: pero estos no tiene alcohol ¬¬

M: (apareciendo de sorpresa) bu, Jajaja, a quien quieren emborrachar? Jaja nos quieres violar a todos! Buaa! Buaaa!

Y: Momiji… , bueno nosotros también queremos beber algo, pero sin alcohol

Ka: que aburridos son ¬.¬

T: esto.. disculpe, puede ser jugo de frutillas envés de esto?

Chica: lo siento.. pero el señor Ayame dejo ordenes de que solo les sirviera eso nn

Y: y que tiene esto de especial? Puedo saber que contiene? Me da mala espina ¬¬

Ritsu: (tomándolo ya) esta muy bueno /n/n/

T: si! Que fruta será? No logro reconocerla

Ka: si! Jaja a pesar de no ser alcohol , voy a refrescar a mi Kyo! A de estar sediento con la pelea!

M: también uno para Haru jaja

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K: (jadeando) a, no se te quita lo black todavía?

Haru: y porque tendría?

Ka: cariño! Te traje un refresco!

M: toma Haru, jaja ahora todos tenemos uno nn

Haru: y esto que es?

K: y que importa , en realidad tenia sed

Ka: de nada Kyo nn

K. si si ¬¬ gracias

Ritsu: jajajajaaja! Que gracioso! Jajaja /n/n/

K: y a este que bicho le pico?

M: vamos a bailar! Que buena canción!

Ritsu: esto esta tan bueno como una disco /n/n/

Ka: has ido a una? Quien lo diría, Kyo! Baila conmigo! Me siento muuy contenta! Jajaja!

K: lo noto! Me matas! Aa! Suéltame! Mi brazo!

Y: bailamos Tohru? nn

T: claro! nn

Haru: yo quiero mas de eso que nos dieron, alguien quiere?

Todos: si!

Haru: saquen, saquen su baso

: muchas gracias

M: ee baila con nosotros! Jajaja wuu

Ka: hay Kyo! Te quiero tanto/

M: venga! Pero que cariñosa esta Kagura! Jaja Tohru! baila conmigo!

Haru: parece que esta muy bien dando vueltas con Yuki, quien diría que le gustaba bailar!

K: (grrrr, le ardían los ojos de ver como Tohru lo pasaba tan bien con Yuki, y mas encima Kagura que si se le pegaba mas lo aplastaba)

Ritsu: jajajjajajaa! Me siento como si hubiese bebido jajajajajajaja

M: vamos, oye Yuki me prestas a la chica un momento! Me prometió que bailaba conmigo!

Y: ( de no muy buena gana ) si ella quiere

T: pero si podemos bailar todos! Jajaa nn

Entrando Ayame: pero que contentos están todos! nn y yo que los hacia de funeral por el incidente de Akito… hum? (mirando los vasos) oooo ya veo! Jajajaja , un poco de música lenta a ver que pasa nn

Por parlantes Ayame: hola a todos! Mis queridos parientes y mis hermosas chicas, espero que lo estén pasando de lujo, si alguien quiere saber, Akito esta bien nn y ahora decoraremos con música mis bellos diseños acorde a lo que son! Así que, música chicas! (bajaron las luces y música suave ocupo el lugar de la estridente(elijan imaginar la que mas les guste))

Todos se calmaron un poco, Kyo en un acto de valor se soltó de Kagura y velozmente tomo las manos de Tohru, por alguna razón el gato se sentía mas seguro, como para hacer algo así

Kyo: bailas conmigo? ( tenia una mirada firme y decidida pero era calida)

T: ( lo veía a los ojos, sentía algo en su estomago, estaba nerviosa, además.. su rostro ardía, seria porque se sentía tan cerca de el?) claro! nn

Aunque no se podían abrazar, si podían tocarse y olvidándose del mundo bailaron, como si estuvieran solos , seguían la música y se observaban, sus manos sentían las del otro de forma detallista, como para memorizar en sus cuerpos el calor del otro, era la forma que tenían de sentirse, Kyo apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, para acercarse mas, tanto había perdido la razón? Alguien nota lo que hace? Jamás en su vida imagino acercarse así a ella, y no lo rechazaba, ella lo seguía! Y se sentía cómoda, feliz, pensar en algo en ese momento no valía la pena…

Mientras el resto…

Haru: y a estos que los pico!

Ka: bueno.. ya no tengo nada que hacer…

M: no puedo creer que Kyo este tan tranquilo! Que no sabe que los vemos? Jajaajaja vamos a molestarlos! Jaja

Ritsu: haayy perrrooo kkiee linndoooo jajajjajja

Aya: chicos! nn porque no llevan a Ritsu a dormir, déjenlo en el sofá, jaja al parecer se le paso la mano con los tragos!

Y: pero si solo tomo…. No me digas que!

Ayame: claro! no me agradezcan! Me alegra que no se les allá pasado la mano como a Ritsu! son mas maduros que el jajajaja ahora dejen a los tortolitos solos jajaja

M: nos metiste trago sin nuestro consentimiento! Buaaaaa! Nos querías drogar! Buaa! Ahora tu tienes la culpa de que Tohru …

Aya: huy… como salen cosas con mi poción mágica no? jajaa tiene muchos enamorados esta chica, tomen un poco de agua jaja o bailen, si quieren que se les quite jajaja, pero de todas formas dejen a estas criaturas tranquilas nn

Ka: Momiji, otro? Para pasar las penas como en las películas?

M: mejor para divertirnos nn el día de hoy no es mañana! Jajajajaja! Vamos!

Y: yo creo que me voy a casa…

Aya: Yuki hermanito, porque no charlas conmigo? nn

ooPachaoo weenas! Ojala haya tao bueno pos, dejense sus reviews dale? Me encanta leerlas jujuju ya shau!


	3. Vale la pena aunque le mundo se acabe

Cap 3: Vale la pena aunque el mundo se acabe.

La fiesta continuaba, y por alguna razón todos sentían que algo grande se venia y que nada podrían hacer, lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y no molestarse, además como fuera, estaban pasando un rato agradable…

Yuki solo se quedo sentado en la barra viendo como su rival bailaba con la chica que el quería, mientras que los otros aunque disimuladamente también lo hacían, intentaban distraerse, mientras, en la pista una pareja disfrutaba suspendida en un universo paralelo en el que nadie los tocaba…

Tohru y Kyo seguían aprovechando las ondas de la música para que estas unidas a lo que sentían entregaran al otro lo que sus energías gritaban

T: oye Kyo… (sus cabezas seguían unidas así como también sus manos entrelazadas)

De pronto un sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a crecer en su corazón… no lo compendia… que la hacia sentir mal?

K: porque no puedo abrazarte, me da rabia!...

T: tu crees que fue dios quien te castigo, si es así… no es justo…, dios no es justo…

K: me lo e preguntado siempre… si sus ojos realmente vieran por todos, sabría que no fue mi culpa…

T: E! (Tohru abrió los ojos como platos, esa frase la había escuchado, donde?) tal vez.. dios solo creyó ser mas que los otros hombres…, tal vez es solo otro hombre.. que logro convencer al universo de que no era así…

K: (mirándola)si quitas a Akito de la idea de Dios, de acuerdo! Pero se supone es alguien mas sabio que nosotros de todas formas! Como alguien así puede equivocarse de esta forma! Para colmos castigándome!

T: tal vez solo quería que aprendieras a no sentir rencor… ni odio…, a que fueras mejor ser humano… (mirando hacia abajo) tal vez.. no se equivoca.. si no que espera que nosotros reaccionemos de buena forma.. que descifremos lo que tenemos mal en nuestro interior… tu…., lo odias? (mirándolo)

K: que?

T: a Dios…, lo odias? ( mas cerca de el chico, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente)

K : yo… (asustándose un poco, sin entender a que iba el royo de la chica)

T: Kyo… y a mi? … me odias?

K: que! (relajándose un poco tomando las manos de ella mas firmemente) como podría… (Tohru se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Kyo, mientras el hacia lo mismo intentando terminar de responderle) …odiarte.. (ahí sus labios se unieron por primera vez, ahí, delante de todo el mundo, de forma natura, como si respiraran…, Kyo tomo la cara de la chica y sonrojados ambos se separaron para mirarse)

M: que! Me engañan mis ojos o Kyo beso a Tohru!

Ka: no! es verdad! Tohru beso a Kyo! Aaa! No lo creo!

Yuki solo volteo hacia la barra muy calmo…

Aya: jojojo es normal que dos personas se besen! Es algo hermoso que todos debiéramos practicar! Jojojo

Yuki: no se porque creo que era lo que ustedes esperaban…

Ka: Kyo… , yo voy al baño… -.-

T: yo/º/º/ hay yo! Lo siento! Perdóname ( muy sonrojada se separo un poco de el y nerviosa toco su cara)

K: que/o/o/ no! yo lo siento! Perdóname tu.. (mirando hacia el lado un poco molesto y avergonzado) no se que me paso…

T: a ya se nn (con su natural frescura para relajar situaciones) porque no vamos a sentarnos a algún lugar, tengo un poco de calor nn , e! esto, solo si quieres claro!

K: si…, también estoy cansado… ¬¬

Aya: aa.. pero que desilusión -.- seguro Hatori se metió en la dosis de licor…

Ya sentados Kyo y Tohru en el súper sofá diseñado por Ayame…

T: mucho mejor no? nn , esto… Kyo

K: que quieres -.-

T: yo.. no quiero incomodate ni nada pero..

K: pero que …

T: de verdad lo siento ( reverencia)

K: … tanto te molesto?

T: como? oo?

K: eso… lo que paso…, tanto.., te molesto?

T: no! no no, no quise decir eso yo/O/O/ estoo.. bueno! (aleteando como suele hacerlo cuando se pone nerviosa) (pero que estoy diciendo!) quiero decir que

Kyo solo miro a Tohru, y ella se calmo un poco para hablar como ser humano civilizado

T: entonces tu… no estas molesto/

K: no

T: entonces…

K: (alterándose) hay que quieres que te diga!

T: nada nn , esto, Kyo?

K: m?

T: (besándolo en la mejilla) nn

K: (sorprendido) no tienes que disculparte cuando hagas eso… /'/'/

Tohru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de el preocupándose de no acercarse mucho para no abrazarlo, Kyo solo la miro sonriendo…, afortunadamente ese sofá estaba en un sector medio oscuro donde los ojos de posibles espías no llegaban (eso creían) cuando…

M : HOLA! También queremos sentarnos! Que hacen? La pasan bien? nn (dejando con infarto a la pareja)

K: que te crees de venir y asustarnos así! Crió del demonio!

M: lo que pasa es que Hatori ya llego con Shigure y quieren llevarnos a casa

Ka: nos vamos todos a su casa a comer todos juntitos Kyo! No es genial?

K: que royo!

T: (levantándose) bueno entonces vamos! nn

Ka: vamos Kyo caminemos de la mano hasta afuera si! nn un poquito!

K: no quiero!

Tohru y Kyo solo se miraron, se les notaba la alegría de lejos pero no lo sabían juju

Ka: porfa porfa!

K: solo hasta afuera…

Aya: bueno! Ya tengo todo arreglado aquí, las chicas limpiaran y ahora me muero de hambre, yo quiero un lugar en la mesa junto a mi hermanito pequeño nn

Yuki: no estas en condiciones de molestarme…

Aya: Pero que genio hombre!

Y: shigure.. todo bien?

S: claro! solo fue una baja de presión! nn

Ya en la casa…

M: que buena! Esto esta buenísimo! Y se veía tan raro! jojojo

Aya: cierto! Además siempre quise probar la comida exótica Hawaiana

Ka: a ver Kyo nn abre la boquita AA

K: no quiero! Puedo comer solo!

Ka: DIJE QUE ABRIERAS LA BOQUITA! ( escena de miedo Kagura metiéndole comida a Kyo por la boca casi hasta matarlo)

Haru: estos tragos Hawaianos también son buenísimos!

Aya: claro! su dulzor hace percibir mejor el sabor de las comidas

S: Yuki que pasa, no haz dicho nada desde que llegamos

Y: no me pasa nada.

T: esto, Yuki, te sirvo mas nn?

Y: gracias, pero me retiro… buenas noches

Haru: Yuki?

Kyo solo comía tranquilamente (dentro de lo que podía con Kagura al lado) mientras que a Tohru se le cruzo como una imagen-sensación fantasma de que tal vez Yuki podía haberlos visto, besándose con Kyo claro… OO , se abría molestado? abría hecho algo malo?

M: que tienes Tohru?

T: ee? No! no, nada, esto.., quieres mas? nn!

Aya: aa! Shigure! No te comente lo que paso en la fiesta! nn tenemos un amor floreciente en la familia!

Kyo : (levantándose con fuego de pies a cabeza de pura vergüenza) que cosa?

Tohru al mismo tiempo tosiendo por un pedazo de carne atorado en la garganta causado por el sorpresivo comentario de Ayame

Shigure que no tiene un pelo de tonto algo ya había notado, pero al segundo de ver como reaccionaban dos de los presentes de inmediato supo quines eran jojo obvio!

T: esto! Alguien quieres mas? nn

S: no gracias! Quiero oír lo que dice Aya-kun nn

Ka: Kyo! Por que te levantas así! (sentándolo de un golpe)

S: cierto Kyo, porque esa actitud a la defensiva? nn no me digas que tu eres el del amor floreciente? Jajajaja

K: pero que dices idiota?

(nuevamente Tohru atorada)

M: Tohru, tienes que masticar la comida!

T: lo siento (morada)

Ha: estas mejor, Momiji tiene razón, hay que masticar calmos, por eso no hay que tocar temas que incomoden en la mesa… Ayame.

Aya: el amor no incomoda a nadie querido Hatori! Yo solo queria decir que la familia esta cada día mas unida y feliz, por eso el amor florece aquí! nn

Kyo y Tohru tenían una cara de culpables que se notaba a leguas, no dejaban de pensar "nos vieron! Esta claro, nos vieron! Todos lo saben!" y de mirarse disimuladamente (osea ultra notoriamente)

T: A! esto, voy ver si Ritsu despertó, tal vez tenga hambre nn!

K: si yo también me retiro

M: y yo! Si como mas me muero!

Haru: yo voy a ver a Yuki

K: a, me imagino que no se quedaran todos a dormir, verdad?

Ha: tranquilo Kyo, yo me llevo a los chicos

Ka: no! yo quiero quedarme con mi Kyo,(colgándose del brazo del erizado gato) a que si me haces un espacio al ladito tuyo nn

K: claro que no! vas a dormir mucho mejor en tu cama!

Ka: no no no no!

Ha: vamos Kagura…

Ka: bueno…

T: Ritsu sigue dormido jeje, no hay como despertarlo nn

S: supongo que tendrá que quedarse

T: entonces voy a recoger las cosas de la mesa nn

Ka: te ayudo Tohru

M: aa yo no puedo moverme!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina…

Ka: oye Tohru

T: si? nn

Ka: dime, a ti te gusta Kyo verdad?

T: que/O/O/ porque lo preguntas /O/O!

Ka: te a incomodo lo que dije?

T: no! puedes preguntar lo que quieres! pero

Ka: entonces?

T: que/O/O/ bueno…

Ka: entonces si lo quieres no?

T: claro que lo quiero! Pero…

En eso venia entrando Kyo a la cocina…

T: Kyo/O/O/ (aleteando nerviosa)

Ka: hola cariño nn Tohru yo hablamos cosas de chicas

T: y esta porque esta así/¬/¬/

K: (sacando una botella de agua del refri con su expresión mas "y a mi que?") pues hablen lo que quieran

Ka: le pregunte algo pero parece que no me quiere responder

K: y porque me lo dices a mi? ¬¬ quizás que le preguntaste!

Ka: pero si fue una pregunta muy simple! Solo para pasar el tiempo, además, Tohru tu puedes confiar en mi, sabes, yo creo que si alguien quiere a otro tiene que dejarlo ser feliz, aunque ese alguien no este con el alguien que lo quiere, no crees?

T: Kagura…

Haru: oigan alguien me ayuda con el conejo? No para de quejarse y no se que hacer

M: buaa! Mi panzaa! Me muero!

Y: y donde están los adultos de esta casa?

M: fueron a la farmacia buaaaa!

T: a ver, no tiene fiebre… seguro tanto mezclar cosas le sentó mal, creo que lo único que puedo hacer mientras llegan los remedios es darte un te de hiervas, mi madre me hacia uno que me calmaba el dolor rápido nn te la puedo dar si quieres

Ka: yo creo que lo mas sano es golpearlo un poco para que vomite y así se le quite el dolor

Haru: intente hacer eso cuando baje y lo sentí chillar, pero Yuki piensa que no es buen idea

M: aay aaa me duele la panza! Yo solo quiero el te de Tohru si dice que es bueno me lo tomo

K: yo creo que exagera ¬¬

T: bueno voy por el te nn ustedes quieren un poco?

Haru: yo me apunto, pero con uno normal, quizás que contiene el te para enfermos

T: bueno entonces voy a la cocina nn

S: ya estamos en casa!

H: bueno ahora apártense todos…

T: aquí traigo el te nn a Hatori, iba a darle un te de hiervas a Momiji mientras llegaban, tal vez ya no sea necesario nn

H: no, le ayudara después de que se tome esto.

M: muchas gracias TT que amables son todos

En eso Kyo solo se fue, lo mas probable era que se dirigiese al techo, luego de servir el te y de que Momiji se lo tomara Hatori y los demas se fueron.

T: bueno yo también subiré nn buenas noches

Y: si, yo también…

S: oye Yuki, espera

Y: que pasa…

S: estas así por lo de Tohru y Kyo?

Y: buenas noches Shigure…

Shigure no insistió y se quedo en el comedor tomando mas te y fumando un cigarrillo.. -que día mas pesado.. supongo que es el destino… mas yo insisto en que al destino se le puede meter mano… sino…

Yuki paso por el cuarto de Tohru y como lo imagino no estaba…, Kyo tampoco estaba en el suyo… que hacer, asumir la derrota? Si el gato supiera, al fin lo había vencido y ni siquiera lo sabia, que idiota…, como podía ella preferirlo, seria justo? El la merecía mas que su persona, porque? Hace un tiempo ya que todos sospechábamos algo.. pero al hecho… no es igual…

Pocos minutos antes en el techo…

T: hola nn (asomándose por la escalerita)

K: Tohru/º/º/

T: (sentándose al lado de el) la noche esta muy hermosa verdad? nn ni muy fría ni muy calida, y el cielo perfectamente despejado

K: pues si, ...oye (mirando la mano de ella y acariciándola tímidamente).., tu crees, que /¬/¬/ alguien haya notado.. algo?

T/o/o/ esto! e, no lo se.., seria muy malo?

K: (tomando fuertemente la mano de la chica con rostro severo) Tohru, yo yo, a ti te quiero! (venzamos la timidez nn, pero que esfuerzo no?) y me tiro encima a quien se interponga!

T: Kyo/O/O/ (sonriendo y tomando las dos manos de el) yo también te quiero nn

K: (sonrisa del alma, que linda se le ve nn) yo, voy a protegerte siempre…

T: y yo nunca te voy a dejar solo nn

Ambos sabían lo que podía pasar en un futuro no muy lejano… de todos los malditos Kyo el gato era el mas condenado, pero Tohru sentía que podía romper la maldición! Tenia que existir una forma, no podía dejar que Kyo terminara mal , solo… no podría soportarlo…

Así ambos se miraron desnudando sus almas plenamente confiados, había dedición, entrega y una fuerza loca que deseaba no perder…, era amor completamente, lo jugarían todo para vencer las trabas que impedían su libertad, era un juramento que cada uno se había hecho…

Kyo miro a Tohru con una profunda dulzura ,acaricio la cara de la chica corriendo unos mechones disparados para verla mejor, Tohru estaba completamente sonrojada, la ponía muy nerviosa sentirlo tan cerca, y el lo notaba nn ,no era que le gustara verla así, es que era tan inocente, tan.. pura? realmente que ella lo quisiera era algo que jamás hubiese podido imaginar, así se besaron por segunda vez , era algo que ya iba a volverse una costumbre jaja

Así después de un rato de estar juntos se fueron a dormir.


	4. Y esta quien es?

Cap 4: Y estas quien es!

Aviso: Capitulo Akito y Shigure casi totalmente, con una pequeña dosis de lemon

El día de la inauguración de Ayame, Akito sufrió una perdida de conocimiento, ese día quien lo cuido y se quedo con el fue Shigure, a pesar de que Akito insistió con todas sus fuerzas que este lo dejara solo, Shigure solo se quedo ahí…, por alguna razón sabia que el tiempo de Akito corría a toda velocidad agotándose a cada segundo un poco mas, Akito también lo sentía…y por alguna razón, en el rostro de este, en todo su ser se percibía miedo… Akito tenia miedo a morir, Deseaba no estar solo, cada palabra de odio que gritaba hacia Shigure era falsa, queria que lo abrazaran, que lo consolaran, que lo hicieran sentir seguro, por eso Shigure se quedo, por eso no escucho sus palabras falsas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Akito se calmo y bajo la guardia, se durmió tranquilo en la falda de Shigure mientras este acariciaba su cabeza y lo confortaba, aunque lo detestaran y lucharan contra eso, se sentían bien juntos, mejor que con cualquier ser en la Tierra … si fueran seres normales probablemente hubiesen podido pasar sus vidas juntos…, como cualquier pareja que se ama.

Y: pasa algo Shigure, te ves muy pensativo…

S: solo pensaba.. (muy serio y tomando te) que forma de ser sufrida esta vida no? (a modo de broma) jojojojojojojojojojo nn

Y: mmm ¬¬ / no se porque aunque lo diga de broma, creo que hablaba en serio…, Shigure nunca habla de el, lo que siente o piensa es un misterio…/

S: y ustedes como amanecieron chicos nn se les ve muy bien (dirigiéndose a Kyo y a Tohru)

T: e/O/O/ pues muy bien gracias nn

K: si /¬/¬/

Y: es cierto se ve que amanecieron con mucha energía nn

T: ha de ser por el día, esta tan claro y tibio que hace que uno se sienta bien, la primavera es así nn

S: es cierto, el amor feliz pone a la gente feliz nn

K: y tu porque dices eso///

S: porque quiero ( otra vez serio y tomando te)

Y: bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, Tohru no te molesta caminar sola con Kyo verdad nn

T: esto, no claro que no /n/n, pero porque tienes que estar tan temprano en la escuela?

Y: tengo que ver unas cosas del consejo estudiantil, bueno ya me voy nn muchas gracias por la comida

T: adiós Yuki

K: (rato después) bueno Tohru, nos vamos?

T: si /n/n/

S: oye Kyo…

T: a! esto, voy por unas cosas que olvide nn

K: que pasa?

S: solo…

K: ¿?¿?¿? (ya tragando duro de susto) que pasa?

S: nada solo que la pasen bien nn! suerte! nn

K: … gracias? (y a este que le pico?)

T: ee! Esto! disculpa! OO!

¿: hola.

T: esto, lo siento! Solo entro y no lo pude impedir nn!

¿: eres pésima guardiana de hogares, si fuera ladrón nada me costaría matarte y llevarme todo.

T: E? OO?

K: que pero.. y esta quien es?

Shigure quedo congelado con lo que veía! Que era eso? De la impresión votó el te que le quedaba en el vaso

S: (levantándose) Aki.. que? quiero decir, que.., te ves bien, muy bien, muy… hermosa…

¿: gracias. Queria sentirlo de verdad una vez.

K: pero y esta quien es?

S: es una amiga que no veía hace mucho

K: y que no aprendió modales!

¿: tu no te tienes que ir a estudiar?

K: y con que derecho me habla así? Te conozco?

Tohru miraba a la chica mucho, donde la había visto?

¿: tu que me miras tanto (expresión típica de te mato de …bueno jojo esta persona)

T: e! no! yo, lo siento! No fue mi intención/O/O/

K: bueno, Tohru vamonos, llegamos tarde ¬¬

¿: que tierno…

T: e, si, llegamos tarde adiós, un gusto (reverencia)

¿: y bueno, quiero hacer algo. Donde me llevas?

S: que paso? Este cambio? Alguien te vio?

¿: No. Salí después de que la casa quedo vacía…, solo quiero un día de felicidad…, tienes razón…, si tu vida es una maldición…, al menos mereces intentar ser feliz, aunque sea un momento…, supongo que notas que lo mas probable es que muera pronto…, así que…, me vas a dar mi minuto de felicidad, hoy.

S: gracias nn me siento honrado, bien, entonces por donde quieres empezar

Acercándose a Shigure como un gato, empieza por hacerme sentir mujer. (quedando pegada a el, mirándolo un poco desafiante y acariciando su cabello, mas una mirada melancólica y triste en el fondo de los ojos de ella se veía)

S: (abrazándola por la cintura) Akito, te vas a quemar nn

Aki: nada malo puede pasarme…

Shigure la miro unos segundos…, borrar las heridas del pasado y hacer lo que le pedía, el la amaba, siempre la amo…, pero tantas cosas pasaron…, Shigure toco su cara y la acaricio mientras meditaba…, su pelo.., se veía tan hermosa vestida de mujer…, asumiendo su persona como mujer en todos los sentidos, después de todo… su vida posiblemente fue la mas dura de todas…, ha de haberse sentido tan sola.., tan desamparada…, por eso habrá actuado así siempre…, tal vez no encontró otra forma de defenderse de si misma y de la vida, tener que cargar con el peso de otros siendo que ni con el suyo propio podía…

S: Akito… ( continuo mirándola y la beso con todo el amor y dulzura que tenia dentro) por hoy soy todo tuyo nn y tu toda mía (cara seria y dulce Shigure sexy! Jojo)

Aki: por hoy soy una mujer, soy lo que soy, solo una mujer viviendo aquí en la tierra (y lo beso, esta ves con pasión, así se quedaron un buen rato, besándose y acariciándose, olvidando todo lo pasado y todo lo presente…después de un rato se quedaron tranquilos compartiendo sus compañías, Akito estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Shigure, mientras este la acariciaba …

S: dime, que te gustaría hacer ahora nn

Aki: vamos a caminar al parque…

S: me parece buena idea nn y que tal algo dulce para acompañar el día, como un helado o algo así nn

Aki: ( una suave sonrisa) me gusta, vamos.

Para ayudarlos a imaginar a Akito de mujer, llevaba un vestido ajustado negro corto strapless, unas medias negras y unas botas también negras a media pantorrilla, un cinturón suelto a la cadera con hebillas plateadas, dos muñequeras negras y unas argollas grandes en las orejas, los labios rojo oscuro con un poco de brillo y los ojos con un poco de color también ( lo siento no la imagino con vestidos de flores)

En la escuela…

Ha: ha…, voy a morir (cayendo al suelo)

U: vamos Hanajima! No hemos corrido ni media cuadra! como puede ser!

Ha: vamos…, corran ustedes…, puedo agonizar sola -.-

K: va! Ya déjenla! Siempre hace lo mismo!

Lanzando ondas peligrosas a Kyo (Kyo cara de miedo)

T: ee! Hanajima si quieres me quedo contigo nn

Ha: deja.., Tohru, ustedes corran…

K: bueno ya déjenla! Tengo que ganarle esta vez al mierda de Yuki!

Y: (de lejos) creo que ya llevo mucha distancia gato estupido!

K: e! espera! Siempre haciendo trampa! Así ganas todo! Rata de alcantarilla!

U: Tohru te ves pensativa, paso algo?

T: no/n/n/ es que esta mañana vi a alguien que me pareció muy familiar, pero no puede ser

Ha: apropósito, Tohru…

T: si nn

Ha: percibo unas hondas muy fuertes entre el chico naranja y tu, dime, están juntos…, verdad…

T: QUE/O/O/

En el parque…

Shigure y Akito caminaban abrazados como una pareja feliz que sale a disfrutar de la primavera (que frik no?) Aki tenia un helado de vainilla en la mano y Gure uno de chocolate

Aki: que feliz se ve todo alrededor … (no olvidemos el tono frío de voz que no cambia)

S: pues si nn

Aki: tantos niños pequeños…, me molestan sus risas…

S: vamos Akito nn hoy es el día feliz (parándose frente a ella con su mejor sonrisa)

Aki: es injusto… que ellos puedan ser felices…

S: Akito… , vamos, ya se donde te voy a llevar nn

Justo en el momento en que Shigure tomo a Akito de la mano para seguir su camino cuando una pelota choco con los pies de la chica…

Niño: disculpe señora, puede pasarme mi pelota?

Aki: (tomándola) esto? (miro la pelota unos segundos y luego al niño)

Niño: señora me va a pasar mi pelota?

Aki: (comenzando a retorcer su cara, principio de ataque de histeria)

S: (notándolo) ee, (quitándosela a Akito) toma niño nn ve a jugar por ahí

Aki: (histérica) no me siento bien (volteándose y caminando hacia unos árboles)

S: que pasa? ( viéndola agachada a la orilla de un árbol sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y apunto de llorar con rabia)

Aki: Shigure abrázame, abrázame fuerte!

S: tranquila…

Aki: lo odio… odio esta condena, este veneno que corre por nuestras venas… como lo odio…

S: no íbamos a olvidarnos de todo nn

Aki: ( mas tranquila) Shigure…, si yo fuera normal, abrías estado conmigo…

S: sabes que si…, por siempre…

Aki: perdóname

S: no importa, el pasado no existe…, menos hoy, además, tu también perdóname…

Aki: Shigure… yo te amo

S: (mirándola) yo también Akito…, posiblemente siempre te ame, desde antes que existieras…. ( limpiando sus lagrimas) ahora nos vamos? nn (poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano)

Aki: (una suave sonrisa)

A eso de las 3:00 de la tarde…

Ritsu: (bajando las escaleras y mirando a todos lados) buenos días.., e? y todos? Me han dejado! No! ha sido mi culpa! Me emborrache! Dios! Perdón! Pido perdón al mundo mundial internacional galáctico de las constelaciones espaciales del universo! Por que existo! Me han dejado! … (dos horas de lamentaciones y disculpas sin sentido hacia la nada)

Tres horas después…

Una pareja entra besándose muy prendidamente a la casa cuando…

Ristu: (arrodillado en una orilla de la mesa de comedor solo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar) (al oír ruido se levanta rápidamente y..) Shigure yo! (al ver la escena) AA! Yo lo siento! Lo e vuelto a hacer! Por favor perdón! Solo se hacer estas cosas! Mejor me mato! No puedo seguir existiendo en este mundo! Los he interrumpido!

S: (separándose) rayos, olvide que estaba aquí…, vamos no te disculpes esta bien Ritsu nn!

Ritsu: no! no esta bien! yo lo se! Lo siento! Por favor golpéenme! Lo merezco!

(3 minutos después)

S: Ritsu de verdad… (pum) a al fin tranquilos nn la técnica del golpe bajo la axila nunca falla ( así lo metieron en una habitación para que durmiera y no molestara)

Aki: pobre idiota.

(telefono) ringg ringgg

S: (contestando) sii diga?

H: Shigure, Akito desapareció, nadie sabe donde esta

S: AAA! (mirando a Akito) Hatori, me dices que Akito desapareció?

H: pasa algo? te oyes extraño, nadie sabe donde fue, ni en que minuto salio, de verdad estamos preocupados

S: tranquilo Tori, te aseguro que Akito esta perfectamente bien, de hecho yo creo que mejor que nunca nn

H: esta contigo verdad?

S: puess, depende que que quieras decir con estar conmigo exactamente nn

H: entonces, esta todo bien? porque esta allá? Paso algo?

S: no todo esta perfectamente de verdad, tranquilo Tori-chan nn bueno adiós

Tuptuptuo(tono de colgaron)

H: ha, esta en casa de Shigure

Aya: extraño si yo vengo de allá, seguro acaban de llegar

H: me pregunto en que andará Akito…

Aya: te preocupas mucho Tori nn bueno ya que todo esta bien me voy a la tienda nn deje a Mine sola y además tengo que ver unos diseños nuevos que se me ocurrieron anoche, mi corazón irradiaba inspiración como nunca, cuando veas mis creaciones todos tus sueños tendrán inicio de materialización ahh nn

H: adiós Ayame…¬¬

En la casa de Shigure…

Aki: porque no le dijiste que estaba aquí, que mas daba

S: si lo hice nn a mi manera claro, pero ahora hermosa señorita que te gustaría comer? no soy muy bueno preparando cosas pero los repartidores son muy rápidos y traen cosas deliciosas nn

Aki: intentemos preparar algo fácil, si queda incomible al menos lo intentamos

S: bueno, de todas formas esta lo que dejo Tohru de auxilio

Aki: siempre salva todo no?

S: pues…, si

Aki: Shigure, tu que piensas de ella

S: bueno es una chica dulce y de buenos sentimientos

Aki: no me refiero a eso, porque todos la quieren tanto? Que la hace tan especial? Porque cuando la escuchan se sienten mejor, tu no la dejaste entrar a esta casa porque si. Jamás habrías hecho algo así.

S: claro que no pero las razones de porque la deje entrar no te las puedo dar nn, y lo otro pues es muy comprensiva, da en el clavo cuando te sientes mal diciéndote lo que nenecitas oír, seria buena terapeuta nn, supongo que es muy sensible a las emociones ajenas

Aki: tu sabes que ella no llego aquí por casualidad verdad.

S: ( en realidad Shigure no tenia idea, solo un presentimiento) creo.

Aki: por eso la odio. Yo cargo el dolor y ella solo me aleja de todos. Es injusto…, pero ya no hay nada que hacer…, después de todo el destino de nuestras almas esta marcado con sangre…, yo cargare en mi espalda toda la miseria que nos persiguió por siglos, y ella recibirá los abrazos y la gratitud de todos…

S: (Akito estaba arrodillada junto a la mesa de comedor, al oír las palabras de ella Gure se arrodilla a su lado con cara de "de que hablas") Akito ,que me estas diciendo? No te comprendo

Aki: tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, crees que no se que algo planeas hace mucho tiempo, crees que no he notado que el momento esta pisándonos los talones, tu destino esta muy ligado al mió Shigure, somos como el Apocalipsis (mirando el piso), nadie sentirá tanto dolor como yo…nadie, y eso me enferma (espero que imaginen la cara de Akito jojo)

S: (una confusión inmensa se desato en la cabeza de Shigure, es cierto que algo presentía y que se preparaba para ello, también sabia que su destino estaba muy ligado al de Akito, pero que tan apocalíptico podía venir? Que tan horrible podía esperar?) Akito…( Gure solo la miro serio y sorprendido, la tomo por la cabeza y lentamente se acerco para besarla, luego se alejo un poco dejando sin entender a Akito) déjame estar contigo…

Ambos se miraron, Shigure volvió a acercarse a Akito quien mostraba una expresión permisiva, se lanzo sobre ella con todo cuidado dejando a Akito abajo, la besaba con amor, con dolor, con miedo y deseo, Akito respondía de la misma forma, tanto anhelaban volver estar juntos…, su cuello, sus hombros, era fuego suave en sus labios, su piel bajo la suya, su aroma, Shigure poco a poco comenzó a quitar la ropa a su presa y esta desesperada lo dejaba, Akito por su parte hacia lo mismo, queria sentir en cada poro la esencia del otro, cada beso que se daban los hacia sentir fuera del universo, posiblemente no existiera nada que se pareciera a eso, ni Akito ni Shigure se sentían igual con otros, eran un todo separado que al encontrarse vibraba como de ninguna otra forma podía hacerlo, habían nacido para estar juntos y sus cuerpos lo verificaban, así se sintieron y besaron hasta que el reloj comenzó a alertar que su privacidad seria invadida, ya faltaban 10 para las 5.

Aki: lo mejor será que me valla, nadie puede verme aquí…

S: yo dudo que te reconozcan… además, ibas a pasar todo este día conmigo lo recuerdas? nn además, aun no comemos nada,y quedamos de preparar algo juntos, creoo que por ahí hay un recetario de comida afrodisíaca nn que opinas?

Aki: (terminando de vestirse) que eres un idiota (diciéndolo de buena manera obvio, en este momento es un Akito tranquilo)

S: bien nn voy por ella entonces

Aki: Shigure (medio retorcido)

S: Akito! (corriendo a afirmarla, esta callo en los brazos de el)

Aki: p..per..dona (mirándolo dulcemente)

S: tranquila, todo va bien , te voy a acostar en mi cuarto hasta que te sientas mejor, y mientras duermes un poco yo intentare cocinar algo especial nn (Akito solo asintió con la cabeza)

Como la nueva política dice que no se pueden agradecer los reviews no lo hago jojo solo digo vamos chicos! jojoj sigan así! No dije nada ilegal no? bueno hasta la prox.


	5. Precalentamiento

Cap 5: Precalentamiento

Nota: cuando salgan estas rayitas (/) quiere decir que alguien se sonrojo jojo

Un rato después…

S: (en la cocina) laaa lalalaaa lala lalala

T: ah! Pero que bien huele nn

K: tu! Cocinando! Nos quieres matar?

S: no se ilusionen niños que esto no es para ustedes nn

K: a no? y para quien es entonces?

Y: porque para ti solo seria muy descortés! ¬¬

S: no soy descortés , solo preparo algo especial para mi novia nn

Todos atónitos

Reacción 1 : Tohru/n/n/ (novia! que lindo!)

Reacción 2: Kyo AAAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ!AAAA!JAJAJA!(morado y llorando de la risa) NOVIA! AAAJAJAJAAJJAAJ! QUE TE CREES QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS? AAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAA! ME MUERO! AAJAJAAJJAJA! Retorcido de tanto reír)

Reacción 3 : O.O … (segundos) …no es en serio… o si?

S: (con cara de haa que lastima dejando caer un poco de agua hirviendo sobre Kyo) o lo siento nn es que como estas en el suelo no te vi.

K: AA! ME QUEMO! LO HISISTE APROPOSITO! MI ESPALDA! AAAA!

T: AA! Agua fría! OO (llenando un bote de agua fría y arrojándolo sobre Kyo)

K: Pero que haces! Ahora estoy todo mojado!

T: yo! Yo! Lo siento!

Y: a… -.- uf y bueno Shigure, por que no nos presentas a tu novia? Así salimos de dudas ¬¬

S: ( tomando una bandeja con una flor y comida al parecer buena) no va a poder ser porque esta en mi cuarto descansando

K: en tu cuarto? Descansando dices/º/º/

S: claro en mi cama! Permiso chicos déjenme pasar nn

Los chicos y Tohru quedaron atrás mirando como Shigure caminaba a su cuarto todos sonrojados y dubitativos

Y: en su cama/º/º/

( Tohru y Kyo asintiendo sonrojados)

Y: bueno… porque no comemos algo? nn

T: Ee! Si! voy a preparar un poco de te y galletas /n/n/

Alguien bajando las escaleras…

Ritsu: chicos (tímidamente)

Kyo: pero como no te has ido a tu casa aun!

Ritsu: (con la cara roja y demasiado tímido) es que… no podía salir…

Kyo: y porque no? (sospechándolo y con tic en la ceja)

Ritsu: bueno… es que… /-/./-/ no podía bajar….

Y: por culpa de Shigure?

Ritsu: (asiente)

Y/-/./-/ bueno Ritsu…, no has comido nada verdad?

Ritsu: no…

Y: ven, siéntate con nosotros…, después puedes llamar a Hatori para que te recoja si quieres…

Ritsu: solo estoy molestando…-.-

K: juro que si te disculpas o si dices que te quieres morir o algo así te ahogo en el escusado! Entendiese! Solo acepta la llamada y come como ser humano!

Ritsu: (asustado sin mover los labios)

K: perfecto nn

T: bueno aquí traje unos pasteles para Ritsu porque no ha comido nada y galletas y te, para nosotros nn

Y: muchas gracias Honda san nn

K: oye Ritsu, con quien esta el perro?

Ritsu: pues… -/./- con una chica…

K: era cierto! (sonrojándose)

Y: será la chica de esta mañana?

K: pero esa era su amiga y esta dice que es su novia

T: tal vez se lo pidió recién hoy

( reacción de sonrojamiento de todos /pensamientos: recién son novios hoy, y ya estan/-/-/.. que pervertido… )

T: eee…/º/º/ esto… tal vez se conocen hace mucho y estooo, fue como un encuentro romántico después de amarse en secreto mucho tiempo…

Todos con galleta o tenedor en la boca mirándola sorprendidos

Y: (dejando la galleta tranquilamente en el plato y relajado) quien sabe…

K: O.O (reflexionando/y yo que me sentía el pervertido con ella/)

Y: (mirando de reojo y después feo a Kyo) gato estupido te vas a atragantar con eso (pegándole a Kyo en la espalda haciendo que se le atravesara un trozo enorme de galleta en la garganta)

K: maldita rata! (tosiendo) que mierda te crees! Me quieres matar! ( Tohru corre a socorrerlo)

T: Kyo kun/O/O/ a! (levantándole los brazos)

Ritsu: yo te ayudo!

K: nooo! Cof cof ( azul) me, ahoo-goo dejenme! Aaaa!

Y: te lo mereces. (tomando tranquilamente te)

K: (un poco mejor) ya veras rata inmunda! Hoy caes en la alcantarilla!

Y: porque si el que tiene mente de alcantarilla aquí eres tu… (sin moverse ¬¬)

Tohru y Ritsu sostenían a Kyo para que no le pegara a Yuki, pero al oír esto, misteriosamente Kyo se calmo y empezó a tragar rabia

K: (sentándose otra vez de mala gana) ya estoy bien… tranquilos

En la habitación se Shigure…

S: como esta la comida nn a que todavía no te crees que la hiciera yo, lo se, lo se, no me digas nada, soy un gran cocinero

Aki: …no iba a decir eso, pero si, …te quedo bien.

Shigure, quiero saber como voy a salir de aquí.

S: pero si el día no termina aun, te quedan muchas maravillosas horas compartiendo conmigo

Aki: tengo que regresar a la casa familiar…

S: para que? Porque mejor no vamos al cine, hace cuanto que no vas?

Aki: de acuerdo. Vamos, pero vamos ahora

S: de acuerdo, soy tu humilde esclavo. Se me ocurre que después del cine podríamos jugar al esclavo y al amo! nn

Aki: jaja ( Akito se rió! Akito rió! Es un milagro!)

S: º.º … perfecto! Es lo que haremos entonces! nn

Ya te sientes completamente bien no?

Aki: fue la comida y el enfermero

En la sala…

T: es tu turno Ritsu nn

Ritsu: si…

Y: estas mirando mis cartas ¬¬

K: eso no es cierto! Mierda de rata! Para que querría hacerlos si te voy a ganar de todas formas!

S: adiós chicos ( pasando rápidamente con Akito de la mano)

K: oye tu! Espera! Como pasas asi!

Y: es cierto, es muy descortés que no presentes a tu novia, es un mínimo de educación y cortesía hacia ella y hacia nosotros.

S: pues se llama Akiko-chan y la conocí anoche en un bar que tal nn

K: nos tomas el pelo o que?

Y: y porque la escondes?

Aki: (saliendo del rincón) hola.

Ritsu: me da miedo…

T: ha! Eres tu nn mucho gusto, no se si me presente, soy Honda Tohru

Ritsu: (muy nervioso se presenta y tropieza con Tohru cayendo encima de Akito) AAAAHHAAA!

Aki: idiota!

T: AAAAHHHHOo!

Yuki y Kyo corrieron para impedir lo que todos esperaban, osea que Ritsu se transformara…, pero nada pasaba!

Shigure rápidamente reacciono, tomo a Akito y en menos de un parpadeo salio con ella de la casa.

Tohru levantaba a Ritsu que estaba aturdido en el piso, mientras que los chicos terminaban de procesar…

K: que fue eso? Esa chica no tenia pintas de hombre o si, es decir, ese no es ningún 12shi! Lo habríamos reconocido enseguida!..., es cierto! Shigure o nos esta engañando y no es nada de el o se hizo gay, ya sabia que los jugueteos con tu hermano eran raros!

Y: NO HABLES IDIOTECES!... no creo que esa chica fuera travestí…,pero no me parece haberla visto antes, además, esta claro que no es parte del jyunishi

Ritsu: pe-pero yo… yo… no me e transformado… -.-

T: esto… bueno es una idea muy tonta nn pero… a mi…

Y: que pasa Honda san, dinos con confianza

T: bueno, no lo tomen muy enserio, pero esa chica se parecía mucho a Akito, es decir, esta mañana, cuando la vi., de inmediato me recordó a el, la forma de mirar y de expresarse…, pero…

K: Akito?

Ritsu: yo también creo que tiene un parecido…

Y: ahora que lo dices… pero porque se vestiría de mujer?

Tohru se quedo unos segundos con la mirada perdida, de pronto una sensación muy extraña la posesiono, quien la insulto de niña… esa pena que sintió, ese miedo al futuro, a no poder hacer nada...

Y: Tohru…

K: (pasando una mano delate de los ojos de la chica y luego dando un pequeño golpe en su cabeza)

T: E!O/O/ lo-lo siento!

K: en que te quedaste pensando?

T: mujer! OO!

K: mujer?

Y: …

T: e-esto…,quee, que, se veía muy lindo de mujer nn

Y: ..! bueno… yo ahora tengo que volver a la escuela…,Ritsu, tu solo espera a que Hatori te recoja, honda san, nos vemos nn

T: adiós! nn

Ritsu: yo..discúlpenme un momento…es..es que…, no e podido ir al baño en todo el día…

K: no tienes por que dar detalles! Haz lo que quieras, y no te disculpes o no vuelves a respirar!

Ritsu: s-si….

K: que día… y dime Tohru, que fue lo que se paso por la mente hace un rato? Eso del "se veía linda de mujer" no te lo crees ni tu

T: pero si se veía linda

K: vamos, cuéntame…

(Los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro)

T: pues fue una idea tonta, esto… solo pensé en que, tal vez Akito, en realidad fuese mujer…, no se fue solo una sensación

K: (sonriendo) haz estado muy "sensible" estos días jaja (acariciando la cabeza de ella y mirándola con cariño)

T: jjjejjeeejee /n/n/ a! ya se! Como para mañana no tenemos deberes que tal si vamos a ver una película!

K: de acuerdo, pero que no sean de esas depresivas y románticas que le gustan a las chicas

T: nn perfecto! Entonces vamos al cine! (levantando una mano como "victoria"!) Kyo…

K¿? Que pasa

Ritsu: a! yo, yo!- lo siento! Lo siento! Solo e molestado! PERDONEN! YA NO SE DONDE METERME! SOLO CAUSO PROBLEMAS YO…

K/ EN QUE QUEDAMOS! Quieres ser cadáver esta noche? Dije que no te disculpes!

T: ejejejejejeejee /

Ritsu: es que no sabia que ustedes…

K: que que! Que no interrumpes nada! Ya cállate! Y no molestes! (sonrojado)

H: hola.

T: Hatori! Hola! nn quieres un poco de te?

H: no, en realidad tengo un poco de prisa, muchas gracias de todas formas Tohru, Ritsu.

Ritsu: si…. siento haberte molestado Hatori….

H: no me molesta.

K: y por que traes esa cara… un día pesado?

H: díganme, Akito esta aquí?

T: E! Akito?

K: (mirando disimuladamente con cara de "será posible?" a Tohru) cuando Akito salio de la casa se veía normal?

H: normal? Que quieres decir.

K: normal! Como siempre! Sin gorro de payaso o algo así.

H: no se a que te refieres, pero hasta donde se nadie lo vio salir.

T: Akito no esta aquí, paso algo?

H: nadie lo ha visto desde ayer en la noche, si salio lo debe haber hecho muy temprano o después de que todos salimos. Y Shigure, tampoco esta?

T: pues no nn!

H: hum…, bueno Ritsu vamos. tengo que estar en la casa en caso de que se sepa algo, cualquier cosa que sepan, me llaman.

T: claro nn adiós Hatori, adiós Ritsu!

Ritsu: gracias por todo (reverencia)

K: si, adiós.

T: A! nn voy a cambiarme de ropa, con todo el ajetreo sigo con el uniforme de la escuela y así no nos dejaran entrar al cine

K: yo haré lo mismo.

Ya en el cine…

Tohru y Kyo estaba de la mano como cualquier pareja del universo eligiendo la película.

T: listo! Entonces vemos la de los elegidos médiums y síquicos?

K: (sonriendo), de verdad quieres ver esa?

T: si, dijiste que películas de chicas no, y como la otra es un drama terrible no corre, caricaturas no y entonces esta es la mejor opción!

Tohru comienza a correr a la voleteria pero Kyo estaba como pegado mirándolo todo.

T: que pasa?

K: me creerías si te dijera que nunca había estado en un cine?

T: entonces es mas emocionante! Y tienes que pedir un deseo!

K: y un deseo porque?

T: mi madre decía que siempre que hicieras algo por primera vez tenias que pedir un deseo, es tradición mundial nn

K: no creo que pueda realizarse (mirando a cualquier parte menos a Tohru)

T: (notando la evasión de Kyo) si lo pides con todas tus fuerzas se cumplirá! (agarrándolo de las manos, con su máxima cara de aseguramiento y con toda su fuerza como para darle energía)

K: (causándole gracia ) entonces ya lo pedí nn

T: ahora veras como se cumple nn, A! la película va a comenzar y no hemos comprado las entradas! OO vamos!

Ya en el sector de las salas de cine…

T: no estas emocionado, esa es, La sala 9!

Voz tenebrosa por la espalda de los chicos: Tohru…

Salto de los dos y zigzag de miedo en el cuerpo de Kyo

T: Hanajima! Que sorpresa!

Ha: lo mismo digo… vinieron solos…?

T: ee jeje-estooo pues si nn!

Ha: ya veo…(mirando espeluznantemente a Kyo) yo vine con Megumi… solo fui al baño…no quieren sentarse…,junto a nosotros…?

K: claro que no! vamos a ver una película de sicópatas síquicos! Crees que me sentaría contigo?

Ha: ya veo… no me importa que quieras estar solo junto a Tohru…

K: q-q-q-q! que dices! ( ella lee lo que pienso! Lee lo que siento! Esta mujer me da pavor!..mente en blanco-mente en blanco, no pienso anda no pienso nada!)

Ha: (volviendo a mirar a Tohru) bueno. Creo que es mejor charlar después…porque no pasamos?

T: claro! ya debe estar por comenzar

Por el pasillo de la sala de cine, justo pasaban y se escuchaba en una esquina escondidamente a una pareja besarse muy "animosos"…

H: tu primo debería aprender a comportarse en lugares públicos…

K: primo? Que! Es cierto! Son Shigure y la chica!

T/O/O/

H: les aconsejo que no les hablen… las ondas están muy fuertes…

K! Ya sentémonos!

T: parece que no hay asientos…

H: tranquila… donde quieren sentarse?

T: sentémonos en la escalerilla de arriba, si nos ponemos abajo quedamos ciegos nn

H: espérenme un poco…

(Hanajima sube un poco las escaleras, se acerca a unos chicos y en segundos los asientos estaban vacíos.. por supuesto ni Kyo ni Tohru se enteraron de la hazaña de Saki

Encontré dos asientos vacíos por aquí… síganme.

T: a! nn muchas gracias Hanajima! No se como lo haces!

K: como crees ¬¬

H: trátala bien chico naranja…

K: (pelo erizado)

H: nos vemos…

Mientras Kyo y Tohru veían la película, Kyo mas que mirar la pantalla la veía a ella y se acariciaban las manos muy tranquilos… pero por la cabeza de Kyo, aunque Tohru gritaba de vez en cuando por degollaciones, apariciones y esas cosas a Kyo le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo de la "novia" de Shigure, su parecido con Akito y al a vez la misteriosa desaparición de este, nadie lo vio salir en la mañana, y Hatori creía que estaba en su casa, si fuese cierto que esa chica era Akito…, que significaba? Los engaño todo el tiempo y es una chica, o le dio por vestirse de mujer para esconderse del resto? pero porque besaba a Shigure, además si es el, si me ve con Tohru de la mano en un cine, como en una cita, la matara! De seguro la matara! Y me matara a mi, si a Hatori que es uno se sus favoritos casi le saca un ojo a mi me mata con ella! Sin compasión, bueno… de todas formas no puedo pedir nada mas que estar con ella aquí…,es un regalo que alguien como yo jamás hubiese imaginado…, dure lo que dure…, pero no puedo arriesgarla…, si algo pasara la defenderé con toda mi fuerza aunque tenga que dar la vida.. que no vale nada si no estoy con ella…

Tohru lo miro con una enorme sonrisa, y el respondió con todo cariño.


	6. tic tac

La película termino y al parecer fue de gusto de los espectadores. Los pasillos del cine estaban llenos de gente, cosa muy común en lugares como ese, luego de lograr escapar con vida de la multitud (Kyo tubo que quedarse en un rincón con Tohru de guardia hasta que se despejara la pista, ya saben peligro de ser abrazado por una chica) pasaron al patio de comidas del lugar (conocido como mall o la boca del infierno) a comer algo, ambos pensaban en la suerte que tenían de que ni Shigure ni su pareja a la que sospechaban podía ser Akito travesti, gay, mujer, hermafrodita, o algo así, no los vieran,… tampoco se habían topado con Hanajima ni Megumi…

Tohru no dejaba de sonreír y Kyo a pesar de su inquietud se sentía muy bien también, después de todo había decidido vivir el momento sin llorar por lo que podría pasar al siguiente suspiro...,cuando de repente se ve una multitud observando algo asi como un muerto o desmayado…

T: que habrá pasado, mira Kyo, parece que alguien se desmayo! OO

K: ( muy relajado) ba… si no lo conocemos, no tiene porque importarnos, además, si vamos a ver como toda esa gente, lo único que vamos a lograr es dificultar el trabajo de los paramédicos (lamiendo su helado)

Voz: ALEJENCE! NO ME TOQUEN!

K: (parando la oreja a lo felino) /esa voz…/

Voz: POR FAVOR! NO SE ME ASERQUEN!

Paramédico: por favor despejen, necesitamos mover al enfermo…

K: no me digas que es…

T: mira, seguridad aparto a la gente… e! e-es!

K: Shigure!

Tohru! tenemos que irnos!

T: p-pe-pero! OO! La chica!

K: los médicos la atienden! Si esa chica resulta ser Akito! Es seguro que no vuelvo a ver la luz!

Kyo había tomado a Tohru de la mano halándola, al oír esto la chica quedo congelada unos segundos, había sentido hasta la medula el miedo de Kyo y su sinceridad realmente la había sorprendido, nunca le había demostrado el terror que le producía la idea del encierro, ella lo imaginaba, era lógico, pero nunca se había abierto de esa forma…

T: s-si!…, vamos… vamos! ( Tohru con su chistosa cara de seria se aferro mas a la mano de Kyo y comenzó a correr)

K: OO! Calma!

T: E, E! si! Lo-lo siento!

K: bueno ya estamos suficientemente alejados de ellos… creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí ¬¬

Mientras con el enfermo…

Paramédico: sufre de algún trastorno crónico? ha comido bien? esta embarazada?

S: siempre se desmaya, es muy débil de salud…, disculpe no quiero ser grosero pero yo puedo solo con ella, de verdad, esto siempre pasa, además tiene su doctor personal nn , solo necesitaba apartar a la multitud para poder pasar con ella, nada mas nn

Paramédico: no se preocupe señor, nosotros la dejamos en su casa, podemos usar la ambulancia, es nuestro deber.

S: de acuerdo, mientras no la toquen mucho jaja es que a su doctor no le gusta que otros médicos la vean, usted sabe como son estos mata sanos jajajjaa

Paramédico: bueno si usted lo dice… vamos chicos levántenla

S: e e cuidado!

En sueños…

"Estas maldita… lo sabes… una diosa.., jamás se ha visto en la historia!", porque tuve que nacer así… ya lo se! Lo se, todo esto tiene una razón?...

…claro que la tiene nn pero no es una maldición! Es una cura, …no me rechaces… yo solo estoy aquí para ayudar, hay cosas que no pueden ser infinitas, las lecciones se aprenden y la energía se trasforma, tu sabias que la misma historia no podía continuar…

Claro! eso lo sabia yo! Pero no puede ser así, yo soy la mas maldita, porque yo, tu no recordabas nada, yo te hice un favor! Quien te crees ahora! Porque vienes ahora, porque no antes, porque conmigo?

…las cosas tienen un ritmo… todo tiene un tiempo…todo tiene un momento…

Shigure sostenía la mano de Akito mientras esta se hallaba en recostada en la ambulancia…

S: que sueñas Akito…

Aki: (aun con los ojos cerrados) Shigure…

S: Akito.., te sientes mejor? Te perdiste la mejor parte! Yo ya tenia pensado mi rol en el juego de esclavo y amo nn

Aki: crees que soy una maldición?

S: bueno a veces…, la verdad tienes muy mal carácter

Aki: soy la única mujer en la historia de nuestra familia… tu sabes lo que se dice respecto a eso…

S: pues si, lo se.

Aki: porque nací Shigure, para que…, porque así?

S: bueno, yo creo que … quieres que sea sincero?

Aki: nunca lo eres

S: bueno, eso no es verdad, pero ahora voy a serlo; personalmente pienso que la maldición termina con nosotros. Y no voy a decir nada mas mi adorada Akito

Aki: suena extraño escuchar que se refieran a mi en genero femenino.

… Shigure, quédate conmigo esta noche…

S: en la casa principal? Y que hay de Kureno? A Hatori le parecerá extraño.

Aki: piensa donde mas podría ser, además allá no me extrañan, yo lo se

S: perfecto nn pero los chicos no creo que sean tan idiotas, después de todo sigues siendo tu

Por el otro lado…

Y: buenas noches Honda-san, fueron de paseo?

T: si nn vimos una película buenísima de unos sicópatas aliens que luchaban contra un grupo de elegidos de la tierra que eran síquicos y médium, era un poco sangrienta pero muy divertida! nn

Y: ya veo Kyo nn me alegra mucho que te diviertas tanto con Honda-san ¬¬

K///´/ y que te metes mierda de rata! Si me da la gana ir a China con Tohru lo hago! Quieres pelear! Vamos! que? Tienes miedo!

T: E! esto! chicos! OO!

Y: yo ya pensaba comer solo, ya que llegue y ni siquiera Shigure estaba en la casa…

T: no, no! manos a la obra! Preparare algo delicioso! nn se te antoja algo en especial Yuki kun?

K: no la manipules!

Y: si quieres te ayudo a preparar algo fácil Honda san nn no quiero complicarte

T: no para nada! Me gusta hacerlo nn

K: grrrr… mierda de rataaaa

S: hola chicos! a! veo que van a cocinar! nn que alegría! Por favor Tohru, preparen algo energizante que mi novia esta un poco cansada si? nn

T: a! viniste con ella! Claro! me esforzare por hacer algo especial! Vamos! OO!

Kyo que maldecía en un rincón al oír esto la espalda se le erizo

Aki: hola niño (asomándose con su cara de soberbia característica jojo)

K: (aparentando tranquilidad) buenas noches…, permiso, voy a la cocina.

Aki: es mi idea o no te agrado mucho?

K: no puedes no agradarme si no te conozco..

S: a! ya saludaste a Kyo por lo que veo

Aki: así es, pero no le agrado mucho jaja

S. yo creo que mejor vas a ayudar a los chicos a la cocina

Después de un rato…

T: provecho! nn espero que este bueno, todos trabajamos mucho

Y: la verdad nosotros solo ayudamos a lavar y pelar cosas

Aki: y dime niña, tu porque vives sola rodeada de hombres, no tienes casa? No se ve bien que una chica de tu edad viva sola en una casa de hombres desconocidos

(obvio a nadie le gusto el comentario)

Y: Honda san ya es de la familia, digamos que todos la adoptamos,.. la queremos y respetamos mucho

Aki: y ella no puede responder por si misma, y te quedas aquí gratis? Algo tendrás que dar a cambio, no creo que sea un simple acto de caridad…

K: que quieres decir con eso ?

T: no, esta bien, pues si, ellos me acogieron en su casa sin pedirme nada a cambio, solo hago las tareas de la casa…

Aki: jaja, entonces vendrías siendo algo así como la doncella de la casa, pero con mas atribuciones no?

Y: ya que estamos con esas, si intención de faltar el respeto tu no eres mujer verdad?

S: chicos, soy gay! nn brindemos por eso! Jajaja

T /O/O!

Y: GAY? ¬¬

K: yo ya decía! Pero entonces porque andas con un travesti?

S: es que soy un pervertido! También me gustan las chicas, por eso me gusta que mi chico se vista de chica!

T: increíble, entonces el a de ser un chico muy guapo!

Aki: valla, jamás imagine que pudiera parecerte guapo, apuesto a que detrás de esa fachada de mosquita muerta eres un demonio, es decir, esta claro que eres un monstruo jajajaja

S: Akiko estas siendo muy grosera con Tohru

Aki: y dime, estos chicos también te parecen guapos? (acercándose sensualmente a Shigure y poniendo su mano en el pecho de el) que te parece Shigure? (besando su cuerpo mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de su camisa) no me digas que viviendo con tantos chicos guapos no has soñado con estar entre sus brazos no? jaja

T: como//O/O! Q-q-q-q…

K: ya esta bueno! Quien se cree que es este engendro! No tienes ningún respeto por los demás! Ven! Serás gay pero me imagino que no marica! Pelea conmigo!

Y: Kyo tranquilízate…

K: que me tranquilice! No a parado de meterse con Tohru! si eres hombre levántate y discúlpate! (tomando de la ropa a Akito levantándolo agresivamente)

S: querido Kyo, mi novia cuando se enoja es de temer, así que te aconsejo dejarla en paz nn

Y: Kyo! Haz caso a Shigure, cálmate!

Aki: no, esta bien nn por favor señorita, discúlpeme

Kyo lo suelta y de mala gana regresa a su lugar

Aki: solo una pregunta mas…dime Kyo, la señorita es tu novia o algo así?

K-T: E!

K: y que te hace pensar eso/

Aki:llamalo simple intuición…

T: (mirando dulcemente) solo somos amigos verdad, nn

K: claro! (entendiendo el mensaje) no me gustan las niñas tan distraídas y torpes

T: ee jeje ! Lo siento…-.-

Aki: en realidad, jajajaja, bueno amor, terminaste de comer, necesito mi postre

S: bueno chicos, tengo que trabajar, buenas noches nn

Aki: hasta mañana niños

Y: Shigure se esta pasando…, no se porque no le creo nada de nada, …, que estará tramando…

K: oye tu, estas bien?...Tohru!

T: EE! Si si! Claro! Estoy bien si! Jejeje, voy a quitar las cosas de la mesa nn

Y: Oye Kyo. Dime, tu sabes porque anda tan distraída?

K: por nada que te importe rata inmunda, voy a la cocina.

Y: ¬¬ …idiota…que pasa aquí que no me entero.

K: oye (entrando a la cocina)

T: iaaa!OO! (saltando de un susto botando tres platos al piso)

K: deja es ahí. Tu lavas y yo seco… si no nos dejas sin platos…

T: lo siento… -.-

K: sigues con tus sensaciones raras?

T: jejeje nn estooo , no se , se me vinieron recuerdos de la infancia de pronto, y no se, hay mucho que no recuerdo, como si hubiese estado dormida años… como si no tuviese recuerdos…

K: yo creo que le estas dando mucho ocio a la mente

T: Kyo, recuerdas mi gorra roja? Un chico me la dio cuando era niña…y no se, como que tengo una sensación extraña… siento que el recuerdo esta grabado, pero no logro ver con claridad… luego de eso tengo lapsos de vacío, como nebulosas… tengo un sentimiento muy fuerte que me dice que debo recordar algo…

K: …Tohru…

T: hum?

Ella tenia las manos metidas en la espuma de lavado y el secaba los platos junto a ella, Kyo la miro serio

K: (quitándole una burbuja de espuma de la nariz) te quiero.

T//n/n/ yo también

GUERRA DE ESPUMA!

Voz desde el segundo piso: S: Que es todo ese ruido?

Y: tu vete a dormir, no tienes moral para quejas… buenas noches.. (pasando junto a el para ir a dormir)

Pensamiento de Akito…- " no me vas a vencer maldita niña entupida…esto es mió… solo mío.."


	7. Tu cara Yo sello

Capitulo 7 : Tu cara Yo sello

6:30 de la mañana, Akito se despierta eufóricamente, siendo obligado desde el mundo onírico a caer a la tierra, se toco la cara y limpió algo de sudor que sentía en su cuello y pecho, miro a Shigure…

Aki: hum…(sonriendo y pasando su mano por unas mechas que caían húmedas en su rostro) tengo que moverme antes de que se me termine el aire ..gracioso.

S: hum? (entre abriendo un ojo) aaa! Porque tan temprano! (poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza)

Aki: no voy a vivir mas de una semana, así que puedes dormir después. Voy a darme un baño.

S: que? (sentándose de golpe)

Minutos después…

S: Akito te deje unas toallas limpias en el colgador.

Aki: déjame solo.

S: veo que volvió el señor. Perdí a mi chica?

Aki:… solo vete…

La voz de Akito en sus ultimas palabras era suave… y triste.. podría decirse.

En el cuarto de Tohru…

…Oye… Oye tu! Despierta!

T: yiaaaa! OO! Que pasa! Que paso! Q-q-q-q hum? A-Akito!... Akito?

Aki: préstame algo de ropa. no traje mas que lo que tenia puesto, y ya esta sucio.

T: c-co-como? "es decir que estaba en lo correcto!... Akito es una chica.., pero porque? Como?"

Aki: por favor quita esa cara de idiota, sacare algo, tengo frió(Akito solo usaba una toalla) bueno.. quitarte la cara de idiota es tan difícil como erradicar el smog, arg.. tienes ropa espantosa.

T: lo- lo siento.. (arrodillándose junto a ella para buscar ropa)

Aki: lograste ganártelos a todos en muy poco tiempo…, tienes una relación con esa bestia grotesca no es así, creo que usare esto.

T: aquí tienes algo de ropa interior…

Aki: no esperes que te lo agradezca, vives en una casa y comes gracias a mi dinero.

T: …porque te haces pasar por hombre?

Aki: son razones que no te incumben, escúchame, tengo que hacer muchas cosas esta semana, entre ellas deshacerme de ti. El encierro de Kyo tendrá que adelantarse… y tanto Yuki como Shigure… tendrán que regresar a la casa principal

T: e? (el corazón de Tohru se congelo ante lo oído) porque?

Aki: me quedan pocas horas de vida… como comprenderás no estoy de muy buen animo, tengo que dejar las cosas bien arregladas y aquí tu no tienes cabida, por las buenas te voy a pedir que dejes la casa antes del viernes, recién es lunes así que tienes 4 días para buscar algún lugar. …no debería ser tan benevolente contigo..pero, soy muy bueno. A y por ningún motivo le digas a alguien quien soy.

Que hacer? Tohru había quedado en un completo estado de shock! No sabia por donde comenzar a pensar! No podía dejar que Kyo fuese encerrado, Akito iba a morir en menos de una semana, había resultado ser chica y para colmos venia cayendo de un sueño tormentoso, de pronto la presión en el pecho le doblo las rodillas haciéndola caer al suelo, el nudo en la garganta mas doloroso de su vida la ahogo hasta que una lluvia de lagrimas dejo un rió junto a las manos que sostenían su nunca antes tan pesado cuerpo, de pronto…

T: no, no , no puedo llorar ( se levanto como pudo limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y corrió a buscar a Akito) Aki-Akiko! Porfavor!

K: (medio dormido bajando las escaleras) haa! Que pasa! No grites!casi me matas!

Aki: que quieres?

T: di-dime (agitada) tu amas a tu familia verdad?

Aki: no solo eso… tengo un deber.

T: pero fuera del deber!

Aki: no lo se. Después de todo yo solo soy… un objeto. En realidad ninguno me tiene afecto, todos me temen.

Shigure quien estaba sentado con una tasa de te y el diario, intentaba descifrar la situación.

Y: sabes que no es verdad…, es cierto que a muchos les inspira temor tu carácter rígido, pero saben que es porque sientes miedo! Y te comprenden! Además… tu conoces el amor! Y no lo niegues!

Aki: con que derecho me hablas así! ( bofetada a Tohru)

K: que pasa! Porque la golpeaste? Se puede saber que pasa?

S: Akiko! ( tomándola por la espalda para separarlas)

Aki: Déjenme! (tenia a Tohru tomada del cabello y enterraba sus uñas con todo su odio en su cráneo)

T: a! (conteniendo una lagrimas que caían por voluntad propia) como dices, hay un destino si, pero hay que tratar de dejar amor en el paso por esta tierra, estas llena de dolor, por eso actúas así (Akito presiona mas comenzando a caer en sus manos la sangre de Tohru que de a poco teñía sus pelos de rojo) .yo-yo se que sientes un peso enorme en tu espalda! Pero no dejas que se aliviane! Déjate querer, déjanos quererte!

K: maldición! Suéltala maldito enfermo! (aunque fue detenido por Shigure que intentaba hacer que Akito soltara a Tohru y también intentaba evitar que Kyo lastimara a Akito)

Aki: (dejándola ir) perra entupida! Que sabes tu! Que sabes! Que viviste tu vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones! Llena de cariño, yo solo conocí el rechazo, el rechazo de mis padres, de mi familia, de mi cuerpo!.. De mi persona! además del dolor constante que siento… física ,psikica y espiritualmente, llena de oscuridades…, como deberías haber vivido tu! Tu te libraste de eso!

S: (porque dijo eso?)

Aki: sabes lo que es despertar y sentir que todo el cuerpo te duele a morir y que a nadie le importa? Que nadie puede ayudarte, que el aire te falta y nadie te consuela, que todos ríen y son amados y tu no? Mirarte todos los días al espejo y no entender cual fue el error? Tanta culpa… DIOS! TANTA CULPA! (lagrimas comienzan a rodar por las mejillas) (cayendo al suelo de vergüenza)

S: Aki…( arrodillándose para poner su brazo abro su espalda) yo siempre e estado contigo nn y sabes perfectamente que siempre has sido (pose sobreactuada de amado melancólico con flores de fondo) mi tormentoso amor

Aki: payaso… tu me usas, así como yo a ti…solo me nenecitas para llevar a cabo tus misteriosos planes… no me hables de amor.

S: siempre con esa actitud… (levantándose con cara de serio) quieres que te abra mi corazón y sea sincero? (ojos vidriosos de perrito bueno)

K: …?

S: YO. TE AMO.

Le salio tan actuación típica de el que causo un plop colectivo.

Aki: idiota.

S: niños me dejan a solas con mi chica? nn

K. ven Tohru. ( a todo esto Kyo hace rato ya se había sentado junto a ella para protegerla)

Justo aparece Yuki , buenos días, porque tanto escandalo?

T: buenos días Yuki nn ven, acompáñame a preparar el desayuno (tomando la mano del chico)

K: Yo voy por el botiquín.

Y: que fue lo que paso! Porque estas tan lastimada! Estas sangrando!

T: no es nada nn fue un pequeño accidente

En la sala…

Aki: escúchame Shigure, no quiero tu lastima, te agradezco estos días, lo pase bien, era lo que quería, ahora tienen 4 días para regresar a la casa principal y no quiero objeciones ni problemas.

S: Akito. Yo nunca te e engañado. Akito… (tomando entre sus manos la cara de ella, pero ella no lo mira) mírame.

Aki: habla rápido.

S: si tu dices que esto termina en una semana, es así para todos, al menos para mi…, Akito…mi Akito… porque me saliste tan burra nn no creas que la gente se acerca a ti solo por obligación, interés o compasión. Te voy a revelar uno de mis secretos nn, antes de que tu nacieras, yo soñé siendo un niño contigo al igual que Kureno, Hatori y Ritsu, la diferencia es que mi destino era enamorarme de ti, es mi condena … y así es… en que crees que me baso para escribir novelas románticas? De hecho mi ultimo éxito "tortuoso amor" esta completamente basado en nosotros jajaaja

Aki: el final de ese libro es de lo peor.

S. a veo que lo leíste! nn si mal no recuerdo alguna vez dijiste que en tu vida ibas a leer la basura que yo publicaba

Aki: (lanzándose al cuello de Shigure para abrazarlo) no se cual será la razón…yo también comparto esa sensación…, pero no nací para vivir mi vida…(levantándose con rostro sombrío) gracias por quererme Shigure…, yo también te voy a confesar un secreto…

¡¡Ring ring!

Y: hola? A Hatori… Akito? Tres días, si espera, te doy con Shigure.

Shigure, es Hatori, quiere hablar contigo, aun no sabe nada de Akito.

S: pero que mal momento…. -.-

Aki: bueno, es hora de irme. Pero voy a regresar, recuerda, tienen 4 días.

S: no no espera! Bueno, Hatori? Akito esta perfectamente, hablamos después (cuelga) listo! Ahora soy todo oídos, dijiste secreto?

Del otro lado de la línea…

Hatori: (auricular en mano) …?

S: Akiko espera!

Aki: esa perra nació para hacerme la guerra, siempre lo supe, desde el primer momento en que la vi, y no solo se topo conmigo, también con Yuki y el monstruo, su memoria fue borrada dos veces… Y aun así sigue metiéndose donde no la llaman, no se que parte juego yo ni cual juega ella, solo se que tengo que cumplir con lo que me encomendaron al nacer, ella se que no recuerda nada, tu sabes como murió su madre? Jaja, no es tal y como ella cree. Nuestras vidas están llenas de tormentos, llenas, y ella merece sufrir tanto como nosotros.

S: que quieres decir con eso?

Aki: ella nació para alejarlos de mi, para dejarme solo… y yo no lo permitiré! No puedo dejarla!

S: porque me dices esto?

Aki: tu estas de su lado, yo lo se, dices amarme, pero lo único que quieres es que todos me dejen, al igual que ella!

S: no Akito!(interrumpiéndolo) Aki: idiota! Como me llamas así! Si alguien te escucha!...

Lo que no sabían era que justo en el momento en que hablaban dos personas que venían directo a entrar a la casa se quedaron en un rincón fuera de la casa junto a la puerta escondidos al oír la conversación, sí, no se hace, pero este caso lo ameritaba eran Momiji y Haru, que al ver que Akito venia saliendo se lanzaron a unas plantas para no ser descubiertos, por suerte tanto Akito como Shigure estaban tan sumidos en sus cosas que no lo notaron

M: oíste eso! Aa! Hay que decirle a los chicos! Tohru! Que habrá querido decir! Como que le borraron la memoria dos veces! Es que Hatori lo sabe! Aa! Que pasa!

Haru: guarda silencio. Entremos como si nada, te quedas tranquilo o no respondo de mi! Entiendes? Esto es delicado y si reaccionamos a locas podemos meter la pata!

M: Akito iba de mujer! Lo viste! Viste! De mujer! Y con la ropa de Tohru! A! abra matado a Tohru! Tohru Tohru! Buaaa!

Haru: que te calles! Ahora vamos. (tomándolo bruscamente de la mano para entrar.)

M: hola hola! Miren quienes llegaron!

Y: (saliendo de la cocina) Momiji! Haru? Que hacen aquí tan temprano

Haru: el conejo despertó con ataque y quería que nos fuéramos todos juntos a la escuela, y Shigure?

M: hola Tohru! (Tohru estaba sentada en un piso en la cocina y Kyo le curaba las heridas de la cabeza) que te paso? Porque estas lastimada?

K: no hagas escándalo!

T: no es nada nn fue un pequeño accidente ee, esto.. en el techo! Si! Es que pues como soy un poco distraída tropecé y estoo.., si! Astillas! Muchas astillas! Me caí y se rompió un madero nn pero estoy bien

Gotita colectiva…

K: bueno creo que ahí esta. (terminando de curarla)

T: gracias Kyo (sonrojada)

K: no es nada (sonrojándose por su reacción)

H: oye Yuki.

Y: que?

H: de verdad. Que paso?

Y: la verdad todavía no lo se bien, desperté un poco mas tarde y estaban todos agitados, sospecho que la novia de Shigure puede tener algo que ver en esto, pero nadie quiere decirme la verdad de lo que paso…

H: Yuki, puedo hablar contigo mas en privado?

T: a! el desayuno! Y ya tenemos que ir a la escuela, preparare algo para el camino… suerte que deje el almuerzo preparado anoche nn, en un momento esta todo listo.

K: Tohru… mientras te curaba Yuki preparo unos sándwiches.. no creo que estén buenos, pero es comida.

Y: te escuche gato inmundo ¬¬

T: lo siento…

H: porque te lamentas? Si es por la comida, estabas lastimada, no tienes de que lamentarte. Nosotros vamos caminando, tenemos cosas que habar en privado, así que no nos alcancen.

S: (en su cuarto de trabajo) podría ser que… yo tenga razón.. Tohru romperá la maldición…, pero que mas oculta Akito? Cual es el secreto? Akito le teme a Tohru…, el ángel y el demonio…, las dos caras de una moneda…que dilema…

T: (quedando en la cocina con Kyo y Momiji) Kyo! (levantándose con una cara de angustia que difícilmente intentaba disimular)(tomando las manos del chico)

M: eee, creo que voy al baño antes de salir… permiso

K: que..OO que pasa?

T: (parándose para "abrazarlo" sus brazos alrededor de el pero solo apoyando sus manos en la cara del chico, no queremos que se transforme, y apoyándose en sus cabezas para estar cerca) Kyo… yo te amo, quiero que lo sepas (comenzando a llorar sin poder evitarlo)

K: pero porque me lo dices así? Tohru, que pasa! (tomando las manos de la chica y descansándolas en su pecho, ella solo miraba el suelo)

T: no voy a permitir que te separen de la vida…que te alejen del mundo… tienes derecho a ser feliz, algo are, pero no …. (apretando los ojos y levantando el rostro para unir sus labios a los de el)

Asi se quedaron unos segundos

T: m.. no pasa nada, tu no te preocupes nn (recuperando su expresion de vamos se puede!) ahora vamos! O llegaremos tarde! nn Momiji vamos!

M: si! Ya voy!

Así, el primer día corría en cuenta regresiva al día final, en que todo cambiaria….,para bien…, o para mal.


End file.
